


purple

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Art major Seungsik, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Im finally writing a non smut yay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seungsik good boy, Seungwoo bad boy, Theyre also simps, Theyre cheesy, just a happy fic, theyre just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo is the University's delinquent, known for being troublesome.Seungsik, the perfect and collected student likes him after he saw a soft side of Seungwoo unbeknownst to the world, while already having a thing for bad boys in general.:)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 35
Kudos: 99





	1. Beginning

"Good morning, Kang." Said his homeroom teacher as he walks inside the classroom 10 minutes earlier than the first class to start and he smiles with a bow to [Mr.Kim](http://Mr.Kim), "Morning."

April just ended with Seungsik's birthday and now it was time for the new semesters to commence, with Seungsik a second year student now and 21.  
His father always dropped off Seungsik super early in the morning so he can go off to his work, and so Seungsik spent a few minutes waiting for Sejun and Subin to enter inside the room together.  
"Seungsik!" Sejun calls out and Seungsik smiles at both of them brightly, seeing them after a long time made him happy afterall.  
  


A little introduction for Kang Seungsik would be that he has black hair, the best grades in the class and has never gotten into trouble in his two years being in the University.  
He has been offered to be the class president a few times but he actually hates being in that position so he'd rather sit around with his friends.

Sejun and Subin are his best friends, and even though Sejun is decently popular, Subin and Seungsik still aren't popular and considered insiders.  
  
  
  


_  
  
  


Seungsik walks through the hallway with Sejun and Subin, towards their lockers. Seungsik is wearing a cream colored tee buttoned up all the way to the top and jeans, and he stops in front of his locker as him and Subin chatted about the new semester,  
"It'll just be a matter of time before the summer vacations will start." Subin said and Seungsik nods along, "Yeah, but we will have the festival before that, right? I'm so excited for that!"  
Sejun butts in, "Gosh, I was so jealous last year because all our seniors were enjoying and us first years were told to just go home."

Seungsik chuckles, pushing up his glasses, "I was so envious of them, too."

Seungsik puts his books in and steps back to close the door, in result, his back bumps into someone and he hears the ' _someone_ ' click his tongue.  
Seungsik quickly flips around to apologise profusely, "I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry!"

He looks up to make eye-contact with Han Seungwoo and his heart almost jumps out his chest, he just gulps down the nervousness in his throat,  
"I-I'm sorry..."

Seungwoo had his dark, eye-liner filled eyes boring into Seungsik's, and he just rolls his eyes, "Watch where you fuckin' walk." He walks away with that and as soon as his back was at Seungsik, the younger smiles and blushes slightly, making his friends look at him weirdly.  
"Geez, you and your love for bad boys." Sejun said and Seungsik shakes his head,  
"I know! But him....oh _him_."  
Subin nudges his shoulder, and Seungsik looks back at him, "That's enough for today. Let's go get lunch before the break's over."

Han Seungwoo was a senior, in his third-year and known as the University's troublemaker,  
And he was unknown for his whole first year, but when he started causing troubles and wearing clothes none other than black--  
Everyone started knowing him  
Some even spread around rumors.

Basically, everything happened in his second year, and Seungsik only knows him as the bad boy who makes his heart throb with every little interaction they have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It was a normal weekday for Seungsik and as his father was had work hours, he walked home._  
_And in the backside of the neighbouring alley, he hears a clatter and he jumps a little at the sudden voice._

_Curiosity gets the best of him, and he peeks his head inside the brick-walled narrow alley and he is surprised, and shocked._  
_Yet, he feels little butterflies in his stomach._

_Sitting in the alley was Seungwoo, on his knees as he fed a stray cat and scratched it behind his ears. The cat leans into his large hand and the sight is just adorable, and Seungwoo is talking to it in a gentle voice,_  
_"You were waiting for me, huh?"_

_Seungwoo gets up to leave and out of fear of being caught, Seungsik flees away to his home quickly, thanking the heavens that he didn't get caught._

_And when he reaches home, he's breathing hard and his stomach still feels tingly._  
  



	2. Recruitment Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at making titles so maybe recommend a better title for this work??? Thank you ;-;

  
A week into the new semester and Seungsik has finally started drawing again, its just little sketches but he thinks he's doing well enough for someone who just started their second year. 

He gets dismissed of his class and then he steps outside of the hallway into the main ground to see stalls being set up and he remembers today is club recruitment day, which means he has a club to choose today.  
He pouts at the thought, ' _This has always been so tough...'_  
Thankfully for Seungsik, he sees Subin and he quickly walks up to him with a smile, "Hey, Subin." 

"Oh, I was looking for you." Subin says and then he smiles mischievously which makes Seungsik raise suspicions and he raises a brow in confusion, "Why are you smiling like _that_?" 

Subin raises his brows towards something behind Seungsik, "Your crush." and so Seungsik turns around to take in the commotion,  
Seungwoo stood with someone's collar gripped in his hand,  
"Move your stall away from here." He said through gritted teeth and Seungsik takes a deep breath in, forgetting how to breathe.

Seungsik leans against the pillar beside him comfortably to take in more of the scene, particularly Seungwoo as the other guy holds fear in his eyes yet a courage to speak up against Seungwoo,  
"B-But this is my stall!"

"Yes. And move it away. This is our spot."   
  
Subin reminds him from behind, "Isn't that Hanse from our faculty?"   
Truth is, Seungsik hadn't even noticed who Seungwoo was threatening, and when he sees Hanse, he has a wild and impulsive idea to butt into the argument.  
Also, since no one else was going into the argument anyways, he had to do something, right?

Hanse's stall said "Art and Anime club" and Seungsik walks up to them, "What's going on here?"   
Seungwoo's head turns to him and he looks up and down Seungsik with disgust etched all over his face,  
"What do you have to do with this, nerd?!" 

Seungsik bites back his smile, he knows Seungwoo is actually a softie but he needs to act like he doesn't, however its so hard seeing Seungwoo and his angry face.  
"Just asking~"   
"Stay in your business." 

Seungsik, with some new bravery in him, looks straight into Seungwoo's eyes through his own glasses, "What if I don't?"   
Seungwoo ignores him and goes back to Hanse, "Listen, you move your stall right now or this won't end well." 

Seungsik moves back a little so Seungwoo can't see him signing to Hanse a ' _Let it go_!' He speaks up again, "Let's not argue with our seniors, Hanse." He starts helping Hanse in moving his stuff, and Seungwoo watches Seungsik intently as he does so, playing with his lip ring.  
"I hate seniors." Hanse mutters and Seungsik giggles, eyes scrunching into little crescents.   
Seungwoo looks away, but he can't help but look back when Seungsik walks away.  
And Seungwoo doesn't want to but his eyes drop to Seungsik's ass for a couple seconds and he looks away quickly, blinking abruptly as he mentally hits himself for being a pervert.

He has no idea Subin saw all that.

And he is on his way to spill it to Sejun. 

  
Seungsik just got done putting all the flyers down on Hanse's stall, and he grins at him, "Don't worry about that guy. He's troublesome~" his voice is a cheery tone that makes Hanse feel calmer and he smiles back, Hanse was a first year so he didn't know much, yet.   
He nods and their stall is situated just opposite of Seungwoo's music one, "If you need any help, you can find me with my friend over there." Seungsik says with a bow, returning to Subin who quickly locks his phone away, all texts sent to Sejun already about what he witnessed. 

  
"Let's go check out the stalls?" Subin suggested, "Is Sejun not coming?"  
Subin shakes his head and so they walk to the end of the stalls, only to walk back, stopping at every single one of them and taking their flyers. 

Seungsik doesn't realize but by now every single one of the stall owners had fallen for his smile and voice. They stop at Seungwoo's music stall but instead of Seungwoo, its Byungchan at the stall with Seungwoo just standing at the back, tuning his guitar.   
Seungsik glances at him and then at Byungchan, "Are vocals only allowed?" He asks, and then he hears the guy on the stall beside them speak to Seungsik, "Hey! You missed our stall!"   
Subin and Seungsik exchange looks, "Did we?"  
Subin shrugs his shoulders and check his flyers and nods to Seungsik, "We did." 

Seungsik excuses himself from the music club stall and to the 'Photography' club stall, the guy is slightly shorter than Seungsik, known as Park Junhee. 

Seungsik holds out his hand for the flyer like he did for everyone but the flyer never comes, instead Junhee's hand goes into Seungsik's palm and Seungsik freezes, eyes stuck in shock.  
Seungsik pulls back his hand quickly, like he just put it into flame accidentally, "I- the- the flyer, please." He said, not looking at Junhee anymore. 

"Oh~ I'm sorry. I thought you were asking for my hand." 

Seungsik is nice,  
But Subin sadly isn't and he says in a more aggressive manner ,"Well you don't take actions on mere _thoughts._ "  
Seungsik just reads the flyer intently, flustered, and he bows in gratitude, "Thank you."   
Junhee smiles at the top of Seungsik's head,  
"Can I get a name before you go to the next stall?"

Subin perks up, "Jung Subin, art faculty. Thank you for the flyer, now let's move." He says in a single breath and they're back to the Music club stall. 

Seungwoo saw all that and he knew he had some business later with Junhee now. 

  
"So...about the only vocals question, we do allow only vocals but not as active members." Byungchan says and he points his thumb to the guy behind him, "Unless our leader says else."  
Seungsik looks at Seungwoo on cue who rolls his eyes, "He needs to learn an instrument or two."   
Seungsik juts out his bottom lip, he thinks pouting can take you away with anything and everything and withba face like Seungsik's, its actually possible.  
He could be under arrest and pout at the officers his way out of the handcuffs. 

It was, as Sejun puts it, MAGICAL.

He even got his grade upgraded with the pout once. 

His eyes are doe when he looks up at Seungwoo, who tenses and gulps visibly,  
"I can't do that with so much art projects~"

Byungchan chuckles at that, "You're really cute for a second-year."   
Seungsik's cheek get tinted slightly and he just picks up the flyer, fanning his face with the paper.   
"Thank you, I guess...But the one I need to impress in order to get in is your leader, right?" 

Said leader looks up from his guitar to Seungsik, "You can't impress me unless you learn an instrument." 

Seungsik acts like he didn't hear that, "I'll think about this, then. I always have the photography club as a choice anyways." He says as he walks away with Subin and Seungwoo waits untl he's out of sight to grab Byungchan's shoulder,  
"Anything but the photography club, Byungie. Make sure he comes to me, only." He says to him and then turns his head to Junhee,  
"And you better stay the _fuck_ away from him, understand?" 

Junhee looks at him confused, "Who? Byungchan?"

"No, the cute junior with round glasses." 

"Why?" Junhee challenges, crossing his arms and with the guitar still hanging across Seungwoo's torso, he steps up to Junhee, glaring down at him,

  
"Because he's _mine_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @seungsiksbaby on twt if you wanna give ne kithes or hugs ;-;


	3. Seungsik can't see without his glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided.  
> This one is getting finished first 😼❗

Seungsik decided to go to the Photography club first.   
His reason for that was,  
1- Jung Subin said so  
2- He likes photography  
3- Jung Subin authority only

  
And now that Subin has his theories about Han Seungwoo having the fancies for Seungsik, he just needs some confirmation before he can start actually having fun.

Which is exactly why he told Seungsik to go to the photography club. 

The moment they walk inside the club, Byungchan sends Seungwoo a dramatic text with lots of emojis,  
' _Seungsik is HERE !😳😱❗❗❗ HYUNG SEUNGWOO HYUNG ❗🔞🔞'_

and another,  
' _PaRK JuNhEE!!! 😩⚠️⚠️'_

And one last until the door is flung open violently and Seungwoo is walking inside with a ragged breathing pattern.  
Meanwhile, Seungsik was only standing and chatting with Junhee about the photography materials he'll need to look for to join the club,  
To which Junhee had answered that he actually needs nothing except he has to give Junhee his name and his number. 

That's courageous of Junhee to do that after being threatened by Seungwoo the day prior, 

But he's a senior too.

 _And a troublemaker too._

Junhee spares his attention for a moment to look at Seungwoo and ignores him, continuing to hit on Seungsik, "But we can't work without your number~ I need that as the leader of the club anyways."

Subin feels a looming aura behind him and he turns around to see Seungwoo, and now he's almost halfway confirmed.   
He elbows Seungsik through the taller's tea pink sweater,   
"He's right behind you, act pretty." He whispers, leaning over to Seungsik's ear and Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, lowering his own voice to a whisper, "Whomst?" 

The rest of the club members are busy looking at Seungwoo and his scary aura, and the way he was signing Junhee to back off. 

And to answer Seungsik's question, he hears a familiar jingle from Seungwoo's leather jacket and he mouths to Subin, 'Seungwoo?'   
"Yeah, your crush!" Subin says in a voice loud enough for Junhee to hear but not Seungwoo. 

"Well, I really can't give you my number because I don't have a phone network service." Seungsik lies, "But you can contact me through Subin."  
Subin adds- "If only Seungsik decides to join this club."   
"Yes~" 

"Choi Byungchan!" 

Seungsik turns around and he sees Byungchan walk to Seungwoo, he waits for them to talk or do something but they just keep looking at each other, too awkward to do anything with Seungsik looking directly at them.

"So your name is Seungsik?" Junhee interrupts,

"Uh, yeah. I think I gotta go to my next club now, though."

"Please consider my club, Seungsikie."   
' _Seungsikie_?!' Seungwoo thinks, ' _When did you get so close, huh?!'_

  
"We will." Subin replies and on their way out, Seungsik doesn't forget to look up and flash Seungwoo a smile.   
Seungwoo lags where he's standing and he falls back on Byunchan, clenching his palm across his chest where his heart is supposed to be with a sigh after Seungsik had completely left. 

  
And ofcourse, once he's down the high from Seungsik's smile, he goes ahead to give Junhee a good invite to a fight behind the University building after classes. 

Seungsik slings his bag over his head. He's with Sejun this time and they talk about how extremely hard of a time they're having with choosing clubs, since Sejun loves playing soccer but he really wants to try music.  
Seungsik agrees and tells his own troubles, the sun was still high in the sky, and their classes just got finished as they walk back home together. 

Sejun lives just across Seungsik but soon he will be buying a motorbike for himself, so they won't be walking home again.   
Him and Seungsik have literally grown up together, ever since high school when Seungsik moved to Seoul, they've been stuck together and by now their families are friends too. 

The way back home has always been calm and great, they drink the watermelon juice, winter or summer, and talk all the while.

But today, their pathway is blocked by delinquents fighting. 

Seungsik smiles at that, he _loves_ seeing boys fight.  
Not in a weird way. 

Its just enjoyable.  
Which is why he'd watch UFC at home, too.  
And his mother would always think he's being so manly with seeing that, but his reasons for watching UFC were anything but _'Manly'._

He isn't wearing his glasses so he just squints and grabs Sejun's elbow so his friend can't leave him alone as he spectates, "I don't know why you think he's hot." Sejun says, and Seungsik makes a puzzled face, "Who?"  
"Seungwoo."   
" _Seungwoo_?!"   
Seungsik quickly pulls out his glasses and wears them, and now he recognizes Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo's nose is bleeding and his knuckles are covered in red from punching Junhee who apparently was the explanation behind Seungwoo's busted lip and nose bleeding.   
Seungwoo stands back up to his height, and Junhee is laid on the ground, with his friends trying to pick him up and take him away. 

  
But before that, Seungwoo grabs Junhee's face in his palm and says something to him that Seungsik can't quite hear, while him and Sejun just walk towards the scene, there wasn't any other way to go home without walking through there. 

Their presence grabs Seungwoo's attention, and him and Seungsik stop to look at each other.   
Byungchan's pulling at Seungwoo's hand while Sejun is pulling at Seungsik's shoulder to keep moving but they're frozen, and without thinking twice, Seungsik takes out the tissue papers in his pocket and he lays out his hand in front of him,  
"What?" Seungwoo spat, and Seungsik nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, completely oblivious of what that mere action did to Seungwoo inside. 

"Tissues. For the blood." Seungsik says and Seungwoo hesitantly takes them, fingers brushing just slightly against Seungsik's soft skin, and Seungwoo flees away from there with his gang quickly.

  
Sejun and Seungsik proceed to their walk back home.

  
The next day, Byungchan approaches Seungsik with a double-dimpled smile and a message from his club leader, "You are allowed as a vocal only, and active member!"   
Seungsik tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Suddenly? Okay..."  
Byungchan crosses his arms with a smug smile, "Well, it took a bit of convincing~" 

Seungsik smiles at him, really grateful since he loves music and he wanted to get into the music club the most, "Thank you, Byungchan."   
"No problem. If you're done with classes, I can get your form submit?"   
Seungsik nods his head, "I'm done. Just let me text my friend about it."

He pulls his phone out to message Sejun that he will be late, so Sejun can go home on his own if he wants to. 

The reason why Seungsik didn't want to give his number to Junhee was that Junhee seemed creepy, and was also kind of forcing Seungsik a lot.   
Also, Seungsik doesn't like to socialize much. 

He tells Byungchan "Let's go." And Byungchan shows him the way from the art faculty to the music faculty, the seniors there had an entirely different aura and Seungsik felt a little out of place.  
They stop at the door of the club. With a knock, Byungchan enters inside, "Seungwoo! Give this guy a submission form."

Seungsik looks at Seungwoo nervously, he felt like he might have invaded a little bit of Seungwoo's space by handing him the tissue but Seungwoo seems like usual.  
Seungwoo was sat on one of the chairs, the guitar in his hand and Seungsik walks up to him. Seungwoo picks up one of the many submission forms, and gestures his chin towards a chair near him, "Sit there and fill it carefully." 

' _He seems calmer today_ ' - thought Seungsik, seating himself neatly and placing the form on his thighs, he looks around for some kind of material to put under the paper so his writing isn't messed up. "Um, can I get a journal or something?" Seungsik asks and Seungwoo clicks his tongue, "Tch. Here," he hands him a thick binder and Seungsik thanks him politely, clicking his pen and starting to fill the form.

And then he spots something in the 'Instruments' section of the form,  
Piano.

He looks at Seungwoo again, who is busy strumming some chords now, "Um-"  
"What?" Seungwoo said, rather harshly,  
"There is a piano here?"  
"Not in the club room. Why, can you play it?"  
Seungsik nods his head, "Yeah, I can. I just didn't think there'd be a piano here. That's why I said that day I can't play any instruments. You remember? The da-"  
"Yes, yes, I remember. Now just finish the form quietly." He cuts off Seungsik.

And Seungsik holds back his smile at how cranky Seungwoo can be.  
"Geez, okay, meanie." Seungsik said with a giggle following, twisting up Seungwoo's insides with the giggle and the elder has a hard time trying to cope with that without swooning.

Seungsik finishes the form and stretches his hand towards Seungwoo who takes the form and puts it aside, "Come from tomorrow."

Seungsik raises a brow suspiciously at how Seungwoo didn't even read the form, and he stands up, "Okay~ show me the piano room tomorrow as well."

"It's in the auditorium, and unavailable until after summer vacations. You need to learn the guitar before then," Seungwoo stands up as well, looking at Seungsik, and Seungsik looks 10 times cuter when he looks up at Seungwoo, "or I'm removing you from the club." He ends. 

Seungsik pouts, "I can only try." He says before stomping away, letting everyone watch how he's spared from any punishment whatsoever by Seungwoo.  
Usually people don't get away with even a single bit of atittude with Han Seungwoo,  
But ofcourse the cute junior with spectacles was an exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @seungsiksbaby on twt <3


	4. Music Teacher Han (kinda)

The next day Seungsik only has half classes, which means he will be entirely free after lunch break.   
He sat with Sejun and Subin as usual, talking about the music club and how Seungwoo is persistent about him learning guitar.  
Seungsik even tried making an excuse about him having too much art projects but Seungwoo just replied him non-chalantly that there's only practise lessons until summer vacations and that he has a friend in the art major.

Sejun chuckles, cheeks stuffed with food, "He's so mean to you, haha."  
Seungsik huffs, slumping his shoulder sadly, "I know, right?"

"Let me accompany you to your first day in the club?" Sejun suggests, and Seungsik complies with the idea, "Sure~"

  
Seungsik was wearing a white over-sized tshirt today, his bag slung over his shoulder with Sejun beside him. Sejun always had much cooler outfits compared to him, even now he was wearing a black jacket over his white fitted tee, and his bag was a better styled one too.  
Sejun and him knock before they enter the club room and Byungchan quickly walks up to them,

"Hello, Seungsik! And your friend, too." He eyes Sejun and looks back to Seungsik, who bows respectfully.   
"Seungwoo-Hyung? Seungsik has brought a friend along, is that allowed?!" He yelled to Seungwoo behind him, who passes Sejun a well-known glare.   
Sejun knew Seungwoo pretty well, being opposite of each other more often than not on the football field for a face off.

And the look Seungwoo had right now was the one when the ball was between Sejun's toes and Seungwoo desperately wanted it among his own,

The jealous look.   
Rather, a _possessive_ one. 

But Seungwoo had morals around Seungsik so he nodded bitterly, "Yeah." 

"Thank you." Seungsik eye-smiled at Seungwoo, turning to Byungchan, "We will sit there, then." He said, walking with Sejun towards the corner of the room and sitting on the plastic chairs, side by side.  
Seungwoo was on the opposite side of the room, just looking at both of them intently.

And Sejun being Sejun, was just clingy and touchy. 

  
Seungsik picked up the acoustic guitar, setting it in his lap and holding it horizontally, he puts a tutorial video on his phone and set it in front of him to follow along,  
With Sejun helping him, it was much easier than just doing it alone.

Seungsik tries copying the guy in the video's movements, the way he strummed the chords, but his came out much harsher, and with frustration when he looked at Sejun, his friend was already on the call with someone.  
Sejun hangs up, "Ah~ I have to go, Chan is calling me."   
Seungsik rolled his eyes, "You're gonna leave me here?"

"I'll tell Subin to come here, okay? Be safe." He gets up with his bag over his shoulder, "See you later, Seungsik!"

  
He leaves Seungsik alone in the room with Seungwoo, Byungchan and another member, like a puppy stranded on an island alone. And he just adjusts his glasses and continues to follow along except he is extremely anxious now that he's alone,  
And also because he felt a certain someone's eyes on him.

That certain someone being none other than Han Seungwoo himself who has noticed Seungsik and his awful strumming. 

So he gets up, walks to Seungsik, sits beside him and stops the video that was playing,   
"What happened?" Seungsik asks, confused with his lips slightly parted,

"You're doing it all wrong." 

"I know~" he whined,

"Put your finger on the third string, and do it again." 

Seungsik does so, a sharp and rough sound coming again,   
_"Wrong_." Seungwoo said sternly, and Seungsik almost flinched,

He tries again, and again, only to fail yet again.  
And Seungwoo rolls his eyes, scooting over to hold Seungsik's fingers and place them accurately himself,  
Their skins are barely touching but Seungsik felt a spark through his body, cheeks quickly getting tinted and heated. He was having a hard time focusing on the guitar strings and not Seungwoo's slightly calloused fingers holding his. 

"Now, do it again." He said just as strict as before and this time Seungsik has a much smoother sound coming out of the guitar.

He grins brightly at the accomplishment, "Yay! Thank you, Seungwoo." 

"Tch. Don't call me by my name. We're not friends." He goes away with that, letting Seungsik practise more and more. 

The guitar isn't an instrument you'd learn in a day or two, Seungsik had a long way to go. 


	5. You're...welcome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo gets into trouble.

  
Seungsik sets out with Sejun to the club room, "I can't learn the guitar in such a short time even if I try my best."   
Sejun nodded along, "Exactly. You can just pretend you're learning so atleast you can brush him off with an excuse that you tried!" 

"I could...but I don't want to lie to him." They just got done with classes for the day, now their club activities were left. Sejun shot him a weird look, "He literally pries you off of himself everytime."  
Seungsik shrugs in reply, "I didn't notice." 

Its pointless, Sejun knows that better than anyone else that Seungsik is helpless. 

Their phones ding at the same time and Sejun whipped out his phone in a second, reading with furrowed eyebrows, "Shit, Seungsik! Your crush is in trouble!" 

Seungsik gets worried right away, "Huh? What happened?" 

"See!" Sejun points to his screen, and Seungsik squints trying to make through the dark screen with the sun shining on their heads and he swats Sejun's head, "I can't see! Open up your brightness."   
Sejun rolls his eyes, quickly doing as Seungsik said and showing him the screen now that clearly displayed Seungwoo fighting someone _inside_ premises. 

Seungsik's eyes get clouded with worry, he frowns, 

"Where is this?" He asked, focusing solely on the way Seungwoo's fists seemed bloodier with every impact of his knucles against the opponent's face. 

"Boy's locker room?" Sejun said unsure, trying to figure out where it was really.  
With his attention diverted on the video, he doesn't even realize Seungsik sprinting off to the locker room from beside him and its only when the video stops that he looks to his side, only to realise his bestfriend has disappeared.  
And there is only possibility where he could be.

  
Seungsik ran off to the locker room, and finds the situation calmed down already with the teachers there. He sees Byungchan standing there and goes to him, tapping his shoulder lightly to make Byungchan notice him,

"Where is Seungwoo?"   
Byungchan holds back his smirk, "Principal's office. He's in trouble." 

Seungsik furrows his eyebrows with a pout, his brain working thousand kilometers per hour and he's off again before Byungchan could even ask him what he's thinking so intently. 

Seungwoo was just a senior to Seungsik for everyone.  
But he was Seungsik's crush, and one that he would help under any condition. 

It was a part of his way to maybe convey his feelings, or to get Seungwoo's attention. 

  
"Well, I'm already here now so no turning back." He said to himself, knocking twice before entering inside. 

The principal sees Seungsik enter and dismisses Seungwoo, not wanting to embarrass Seungwoo,   
And Seungsik freezes, seeing the numerous bruises on Seungwoo's face. The older glances at him and leaves abruptly without giving Seungsik a chance to see his bruises properly.

"Good evening, Sir." Seungsik bowed to the principal who gestured towards the chair in front of his table, "Sit down, Kang. What brings you here?" 

Seungsik fiddles nervously, he instinctively ran here but now he doesn't even know where to start from,

"I...Sir, actually can you tell me what happened with Han? I mean, did you suspend him?" He asked, careful with his words. 

The principal pinched the bridge of his nose, looking stressed, "We are still deciding between a 2-month long suspension or expelling him since Park Junhee _is_ badly injured." 

' _Junhee? Why did Seungwoo beat Junhee up?!'_

"Ah, I see...well, Han has been quite co-operative. And, this is his first time getting into trouble within premises. This might sound a bit strange, but," Seungsik inhaled steadily, "Please spare him this one time." 

The principal sighed out, "Kang, Park's parents are furious. They demand some kind of action. Their son is badly injured!" 

"So is Han, no? I'm sorry if what I say is misbehaviour in any sense but Sir, I think we should have sent him to the infirmary first and then to your office." 

That quietened the Prinicpal, and he bites the inside of his cheek, "I will suspend him for a week. But that's all I can do." 

Seungsik smiled politely, ' _More than enough_!'  
"Thank you so much, Sir. I'll leave then." 

The principal nodded in response, dismissing Seungsik who already knew his next destination - the infirmary. 

Seungsik walks inside the seemingly empty infirmary. White curtains pulled close and a silence dawning on the room. He considered leaving until he heard the shifting of a bedsheet and he quickly strut there, swinging apart the curtains. 

But to his dismay, its Junhee sat there with a swollen face, busted lip, and other bruises vividly visible.

If Seungsik thought Seungwoo's condition was bad earlier, he thinks Junhee's comdition is worst. 

"Seungsikie!" 

"Uh, excuse me." He said trying to avoid any interaction with Junhee. Him and Seungwoo had a fight and with absolutely no doubt, Seungsik was on Seungwoo's side. 

His wrist is grabbed rather harshly, tugging him back, "Where are you going, are you not here to check on me?" 

Seungsik shook his head, hesitantly but straight saying, "No, I'm here to see someone else." He pries his wrist out of Junhee's hold, "Excuse me." 

He closed the curtain behind him and moved to another curtain that was pulled close.   
He slowly pushed this one to the side, checking first and there sits the man himself, with a first aid kit sprawled in front of him and confusion etched all over his handsome face.

"What do you want?" Seungwoo spat, and Seungsik smiled largely, going to sit in front of Seungwoo as he eyed every item on display. 

"Let me see your face." Seungsik asked instead, ignoring him. 

Seungwoo rolled his eyes, "No." 

And Seungsik ignores that as well, holding Seungwoo's chin gently in his hand and shifting his face to the left firstly, examining the cuts and then to the right.   
His eyes scanned every purple-ish forming bruise and cut, oozing out a few winces from Seungwoo, "What part of 'no' do you not understand?" 

Seungsik chuckled, "You got beat up pretty bad, huh?" 

Seungwoo swatted his hand away, "Wait till you see that fucker Junhee. He's worse." 

Seungsik nodded his head, "I just saw him, yeah." He reached for the cotton ball, dipping it into disinfectant, "I'll clean the blood up first. This might hurt a bit."   
Seungsik looked into Seungwoo's eyes as he said that, making the older quickly avert his gaze. 

"Whatever." 

Seungsik smiled to himself, too happy that Seungwoo was suspended for a week only now. 

He holds Seungwoo's chin with one hand, his own heart pacing faster than ever before with how close him and Seungwoo were as he dabbed the dipped cotton ball on Seungwoo's eyebrow first.

He doesn't know how he got a cut there but he did. 

His hands were gentle, and careful, making it quite hard for the older to keep himself calm. His heart beat quickened with every gentle touch of Seungsik's hand on his face. 

Seungsik moved to the lip next, and he can't help but notice how soft Seungwoo's lips were. 

He may or may not have imagined them on his own for a second shamelessly, but now he was blushing slightly. 

Seungsik was focused on the task at hand while Seungwoo only stared at him, and the blushing doesn't go unnoticed. 

He wants to know the reason but maybe that would make things awkward. 

Seungsik wraps up the cleaning and throws away the cotton ball, he moved a bit back and tells Seungwoo to, 'Aa!'   
Seungwoo glares at him unappreciatively, "Huh?"

"Open up! Aa!" 

Seungwoo does that, and Seungsik sees some remnants of blood in there so he hands him a disposable cup from the table beside him and fills it with water from the dispenser.

Seungwoo only watches him quietly, the boy runs back to the bed and hands Seungwoo the glass, "Don't drink it. Just spit it out okay?" 

Seungwoo snatched the cup, "Don't tell me what to do." He said as he did exactly what Seungsik told him to while standing at the sink a bit farther away from them. 

He returns to Seungsik cutting up a bandage, and he wonders if Seungsik was just born a nurse with how he knew everything. 

Seungwoo seats himself down, only for Seungsik to grab his hand next gently, and he had prepared another cotton ball already with which he started cleaning up Seungwoo's bloody knuckles. 

Seungsik's hand was soft, and dainty, holding Seungwoo's so carefully that the older's heart stammered crazily in his chest. 

He was so caught up in the feeling of Seungsik's warm hand that he doesn't even feel the stinging on his bare knuckles. 

"Done! Now wait just a second." Seungsik said to the blank Seungwoo who was just very, very close to turning putty in Seungsik's hands. 

The younger reached for the bandage next and wrapped it around Seungwoo's hand perfectly. Not too tight nor too loose, and he ends it with a playful tap to Seungwoo's hand, "Ta-da! Nurse Seungsik is done." 

Seungwoo eyed him with a brow raised, "You're really a nurse?" 

Seungsik shook his head side to side, "No! But my mother is~ I've learnt a lot from her." 

Seungwoo nods, and they're disturbed by Seungsik's phone ringing. He pulls it out to see its an incoming call from Sejun, he picks it up, putting it to his ear,

"Hello-"

"KANG SEUNGSIK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" 

"The infirmary, why?"

"You little shit dare ask me _why_? You ran off from here without a word, then did the same to Byungchan and the principal?! I've been running around the whole campus for you!" 

Seungsik giggled, "Aw, what a sweet guy you are. Come, I'll wait for you here."

"You better stay there or I'm going to leave you here alone."

"Geez, okay..." 

Seungsik cuts the call and looks to his right where Seungwoo was looking at him confusedly, "What?" 

"Why were you at the principal's office?" 

Seungsik tries to come up with an excuse of some sort, "I had something to talk about." 

Seungwoo thankfully buys it and they stay quietly for a moment until Sejun comes bursting through the doors,   
"Kang Seungsik!" He yells, shifting away the curtain but dimming when he sees Seungwoo glare at him narrowedly. 

"Hi Sejun." Seungsik smiled at him innocently, "Do you know how many places I looked for you?!" 

Seungsik held Sejun's shoulders as he stood up to eye-level, "Or, you could have just called me like you did now. Right?" 

Sejun knows the latter is right and he just grabs Seungsik's wrist, "Come on, your mom is worried. Let's go home." 

"10 more minutes..." he whined, and Sejun glances at Seungwoo who seemed to be glaring daggers into Sejun's existence, "No, we're leaving now." 

Seungsik cranes his neck to smile and wave at Seungwoo only, "See you later, Seungwoo!" 

"Yeah." 

"Can you slow down!" Seungsik said to Sejun who tugged and almost dragged away Seungsik.

" _Why was he so touchy touchy with Seungsik_?" 

A week goes by with Seungsik not meeting Seungwoo at all, while Seungwoo had asked the principal why his punishment was cut down only to find out it was Seungsik's doing.

And it made his stomach do backflips. 

His thought process after that was only, ' _Seungsik is so cute'_  
 _'Kang Seungsik is adorable' and that's about it._

  
"Hyung, do you miss him that much that you couldn't wait a single day more." Byungchan asked as he stepped off of Seungwoo's flashy bike, and Seungwoo opened the stand for his bike, letting it brace itself against the floor while he leaned against it comfortably with his hands stuffed in his jeans. 

"Who?" He said, pretending unknown when his eyes clearly were looking for someone. 

"He's gonna come out from the left." Byungchan said, gaining no response from Seungwoo.   
"Atleast Sejun said so." 

Seungwoo takes off his sunglasses, just to glare at Byungchan on his right crossly, 

"What, I'm not lying! Look-" he said, gesturing his chin behind Seungwoo, to the older's left.   
Seungwoo turns his head and indeed, there's Seungsik walking out of the left main exit. 

Seungwoo wore a black leather jacket over his black tee today, knowing the air would be windy and in that airy weather, Seungsik's soft brown hair fly in different directions. 

And Seungwoo almost smiles until he sees a familiar boy beside Seungsik whose bicep the younger was clinging on to.

His fists clench unwanted, and his eyes bore holes into Sejun's head. 

But Sejun and Byungchan had teamed up already, so Sejun nudges Seungsik, "Look who's here, Seungsik."

Seungsik spots Seungwoo and literally,

Lite-fricking-rally, hops to Seungwoo.

Seungsik is wearing just a tee, and once he's closer to Seungwoo, its quite obvious he's feeling cold with the way he has a few shivers up his spine. 

"Hi! Your injuries look much better!"

Seungwoo notices the way Seungsik's hand unwrapped from Sejun's bicep.   
"I guess, yeah. Done with classes?" 

"I just got done." Seungsik said, looking up at Seungwoo, and Byungchan reminds them both that he's there too with a "Hi, Seungsik!"   
"Hello, Byungchan. Going somewhere?" 

"With Sejun, yes." 

Seungsik's smile falters, "Huh?" 

"I'm going to the library with Sejun today, didn't he tell you?" 

Seungsik looks at Sejun, who shrugs, "It was a last minute plan. I couldn't say no to our senior." 

Seungwoo looks at Byungchan with a brow raised, Byungchan leans over and whispers in his ear, "You're welcome." 


	6. Bike ride(s)

_"You're welcome."_

Seungwoo only looks at him like he has grown two heads and then it all hits him like a wrecking ball. 

Especially when he turns his head back to Seungsik and sees the younger smacking Sejun, "Why are you doing this without _any_ notice! Who's gonna drop me home? I won't ride that bus ever again. _Sejun_!!" His whining endless, but cute to Seungwoo. 

"Seungwoo will drop you home. Isn't that so, _Seungwoo_?" Byungchan said, and Seungwoo plays it cool with a shrug, "If he isn't a pussy with my bike then sure." 

"I _am_." Seungsik whined more, to which Sejun says "Well you don't have much options, you see." 

"But Sejun, I'm cold already!" 

Seungwoo rubbed his temple, seeming mildly annoyed. 

  
Seungsik on the other hand is having a hard time handling his heart.   
And his body that shivered every 10 seconds. 

Sejun excused them both, turning their frames away from both seniors in front of them that looked more intimidating as time went on.   
It was just their looks, with eyeliners and black clothing, ruffled up hair. 

"Don't you wanna get your hands on that sexy Han Seungwoo?"

"Sejun, I'm _cold_! Seungwoo has a heavy bike, he is bound to drive faster than you do." Seungsik pouts, 

Very convincing of him to pull that. 

Sejun opens his mouth to speak but is beat down to it when a leather jacket comes flying on top of Seungsik's head. He jumps, his heart almost feeling like it got pulled out of his chest. 

He grabs the jacket and turns around to glare at the older, "Put it on." Seungwoo said non-chalantly and getting back on his bike. 

The glare melts into doe eyes on Seungsik's face and he quickly puts the larger, warmer jacket on. Blending into the warmth, he tightens it around himself and Seungwoo noticed the way the jacket looked big on him.

"Good, now go get home before your mom gets worried again." 

Seungsik nods lightly, and goes ahead to sit on the huge bike, it was exceptionally larger and the meters looked complicated. Seungsik frowns, trying to sit farther from Seungwoo to keep himself sane. 

"You're going to fall if you don't grab onto something." 

Seungsik blushes discreetly, "I think I'll be fine-" Seungwoo starts up the bike with a loud motor noise, shaking up the vehicle in one-go, "-NOT." He yelped, gripping Seungwoo's shoulders tightly. 

"Um, this seems settled. Let's go Sejun." Byungchan said, leaving both of them alone.  
Not really alone, a lot of students were around them. 

Seungsik loosens his grip, "Please drive slowly, _please_..."

Seungwoo clicks his tongue, moving his bike out of the way for students and slowly bringing up the pace, "You're pathetic."

"I know! Just drive slowly please."

"Can you _just_ stay quiet, and tell me when to take turns to reach your damn place?" 

The ride starts and Seungsik keeps a firm hold onto Seungwoo, even though every speed-breaker gave him final destination-like flashes. 

But maybe he should be thankful to those flashes, he doesn't realize Seungwoo's cautious driving, or the way his own hands were on Seungwoo's shoulder firmly.   
"Uh, can we stop at the rice cakes stall nearby-"

" _No_." 

Seungsik pouts to himself, aware that he can't be seen right now but then again, his brain is always thriving for ideas when he is with Seungwoo.  
So he removes his hands from Seungwoo's shoulder and wraps them around his waist instead, involuntarily bringing them closer,  
" _Oi_ , what are you doing?" Seungwoo asked him,

"Let's stop at the rice cakes stall, please?" He said in a soft voice, trying to persuade the older somehow. 

"No. Tell me where to turn from here." He ignores the younger's scheme, 

"Just keep going straight. The rice cake stall is just along the side of the road, too." 

"Hey, I just said we aren't stopping anywhere." 

"We are, now." Seungsik said with a chuckle, and almost back-hugging Seungwoo who tries to squirm out of Seungsik's hold, "Just let me go, you're going to suffocate me." 

"Okay okay~" Seungsik grinned to himself. 

Seungwoo stops the bike near the stall, "Two sticky rice cakes, please!" Seungsik called out from behind Seungwoo, waving at the vendor who knows him by now since Seungsik eats from this stall on the way back almost everyday. 

Seungwoo gets down from the bike and pushes his shades down the tip of his nose to look at Seungsik sternly. The younger's eyes are scrunched because of the sun hitting his eyes, and he smiles at Seungwoo innocently,

"Don't move from here. Clear?"

"Clear!"   
Seungwoo pushes back up his glasses, and walks away to grab the rice cakes and pay for them.

And he comes back to Seungsik fiddling with his leather jacket sleeves, he looks up at Seungwoo shyly, a sight that made Seungwoo furrow his eyebrows and scream internally to keep his composure,  
"You didn't have to pay for them..." 

"I did it so you don't have anything on me." 

Seungsik's eyes widen slightly, "Um, about the...bandage?" 

Seungwoo hands him the paper bag of rice cakes, "About talking to the principal. I don't want to stay in debt to you."

Seungsik unwraps the plastic from one of the rice cakes with his lips protruded, "I didn't think of it like that anyways." He muttered, 

"Huh?" Seungwoo leaned closer, and Seungsik leans his head back, cheeks obviously red now if they weren't before. 

"N-Nothing. Thank you for the treat." He said to Seungwoo who just shakes his head,   
Surely if this were someone else, Seungwoo would scare them into telling what they said- or he would use force if necessary.

But here he is, entirely dropping the subject and settling back on the bike instead.

His friends don't call him a simp for nothing, afterall.

  
Seungsik gets off of the bike slowly, and he walks to the front of the bike to look at Seungwoo with an eye smile so adorable-  
"Thank you for the ride, and for the rice cakes and-"

"It's fine just get inside." 

Seungsik smiles largely, before he waves him off to which he doesn't get a response in reply but Seungwoo does wait for him to completely get inside as he drives off again.

  
The week without Seungwoo around, Seungsik worked hard on his guitar. He could play a few chords decently now, and strum a few simple tunes but nothing too expert. 

He thinks its enough for Seungwoo to let him off the bat atleast. 

Seungwoo's early return to the university sparked fear in few, but that's nothing new either considering that almost everyone was already terrified of him.

  
And when he opens the doors to the club room after classes have finished and sees Seungsik humming to a random tune on the guitar, he is more than just a little impressed. His entrance grabs Seungsik's attention and the younger smiled at him, "Hi!" 

Seungwoo ignores him and goes ahead to sit on his own chair, pulling out his electric guitar to work on.   
Byungchan enters shortly after, "Seungwoo, today will be having someone from another faculty join us. I've told him to come here in 5."

Seungwoo raises a questioning brow, "Alright. Is he new in the building or does he know me already?" 

Byungchan chuckles, his charming dimples popping out, "He knows you." 

"Better that way." 

  
Seungsik keeps an ear on the conversation but doesn't divert his focus away from strumming the guitar until he hears a familiar voice enter the room,

His head snaps up at that, and he watches closely to confirm his suspicions-  
"Hello, Byungchan." The guy greeted, and Seungsik puts aside his guitar, "Jaeyoung!" Seungsik exclaimed excitedly, and said boy grinned even brighter than Seungsik, "Seungsik-ssi! You're in this club, too?"

Seungsik nods, walking up to Jaeyoung, "I didn't remember you studied Music, too." 

Jaeyoung smiled at Seungsik only, "I just decided to join here but I had no idea you'd be here too. We can play together now." 

Seungsik liked that idea, obliviously unaware of the intimidating man glaring at Jaeyoung- Seungwoo couldn't contain it anymore as he cleared his throat.   
He almost shoves the form into Jaeyoung's hands, "Fill this and submit it to Byungchan."

"But you were the one who takes forms, right?" Seungsik asked, gaining an eye roll from Seungsik, "Can you just mind your own business for once?" 

He walks away and Jaeyoung looks at Seungsik with a confused face, "Why is he so cranky..."

"He's in your faculty, you must know him and his tendencies." Seungsik said with a giggle. 

"Byungchan, do something and get rid of that Jaeyoung." Seungwoo whispered to his bestfriend, eyes on Seungsik and Jaeyoung talking and laughing among each other.

"What am I supposed to do? Kick him out? We barely have active members anyways." 

" _So_? Just look at him. That _asshole_ -"

"If you're _that_ mad, why don't you just take Seungsik away from him?" 

Seungwoo pauses to look at Byungchan, "How the fuck do I do that?"

"Just do it." 

"So helpful of you." Seungwoo said through gritted teeth, slinging his guitar around his back and literally stomping to the giggling duo, he said strictly, 

"Seungsik, get up and follow me." Seungsik stands up, and starts trailing behind Seungwoo to where the older was previously sitting. Seungwoo brings a chair and puts it near his, so Seungsik can sit on that as well.   
He then notices Seungsik came without his guitar, "Bring your guitar with you, too." 

Seungsik nods and does that, coming to sit on the chair. 

And then he occupies Seungsik thoroughly. 

First he teaches him how to play fingerplucking tunes, then he teaches him a few other chords, until Sejun is at the door, "Seungsik, let's go home."

And all the pride within Seungwoo about having Seungsik listen to only him, dissipates as Seungsik gets up and leaves the room with a bow to Seungwoo, "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow." 

Seungwoo clicks his tongue to himself, watching Seungsik cling to Sejun's bicep and go away with him.

  
Seungsik had a tiring day after yesterday, from having a test, to not eating lunch today either and then finally skipping club activities to manage for the upcoming fair in their university.

He sighs to himself, even the bag on his shoulders felt heavier today.   
And to make it all worse, he has to walk home today because Sejun didn't even come today.   
He fell down with a flu right on the day Seungsik lived his worst day ever, too. 

He takes the shorter route home, one without the rice cakes vendor- which also makes his mood worsen. 

But now he's kind of admitted that today's bound to be a pain in the ass. 

So he keeps walking slowly to his home, taking lazy steps, all drained from energy. 

But then he spots a bright pink flower in the midst of dark, almost lifeless trees, making him stop in his tracks and stare at the blooming petals among darkness of the starving tree.  
His eyes enlarge and he keeps looking at it, he tries to reach his hand up and grab the flower-however its too up high.

He looks at it dejectedly, the sun shines through the branches and he squints his eye at the sudden blinding rays. 

And when he opens his eyes, theres a familiar guy standing in front of him, looking down at him confusedly. 

Seungsik furrows his eyebrows back at the older wearing a black tee and pants. Unbeknownst to Seungsik, Seungwoo had been watching him for a moment and saw him trying to reach the flower with his face turned upwards- trying to have a sniff of it. 

He looked weird doing that, but weirdly cute. 

So Seungwoo, with advantage of his height, grabs the flower's stem between his fingers gently, and brings the branches down to Seungsik's head. 

The flower is closer to him now, within reach of a sniff and thats exactly what Seungsik does.

He's even more thrilled now, the scent of the flower so sweet and refreshing, and Seungwoo's kind action making his heart race in his chest as his cheeks get tinted quickly. 

The single whiff of that scent, and the almost romantic moment makes Seungsik forget about all the shit his day went through. 

He leans back from the flowers with a smile, his eyes curved into crescents and he notices Seungwoo towering closer above him to shield him from the sunlight.  
"Thank you." He said softly, but Seungwoo seemed lost in something.

The taller just responds back with a thin-lipped smile he never shows anyone anymore and that sight leaves Seungsik bewildered with a heart that couldn't be controlled.   
" _That smile was...so handsome_."

Seungsik couldn't even comprehend it all properly until Seungwoo snapped his fingers in front of Seungsik's face, "Yeah?" 

"I said, I'll drop you home. I've got my bike with me." Seungwoo repeats his words that buzzed by Seungsik's ears earlier. 

"I don't mind." Seungsik says, and when Seungwoo turns around to guide them to the bike, the younger reaches out and holds his elbow suddenly to have his attention.  
The contact out of nowhere makes Seungwoo freeze and turn around, "I forgot to give you your jacket..."   
Seungwoo takes his arm out of Seungsik's hold carefully, "You can give it to me tomorrow." 

They proceed to settling on the bike each, "I have the fair to handle tomorrow. I'm one of the staff for our class."   
Seungwoo hands his helmet to Seungsik, "I'll come and get it from you, then." 

Seungsik puts on the helmet on his head, "Okay!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone !!! I hope you all have an amazing day, and that you stay healthy and happy 🥺❤


	7. Cute boy in a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're massive simps <3

Seungsik washes up after coming home and eating lunch. He walks inside his room to see the leather jacket belonging to Seungwoo splayed over his chair, and he slumps his shoulders, 

He goes ahead and picks it up, taking a sniff out of the material and _oh,_ it smells heavenly.

The oud wood scent that was spread _all_ over it, and he falls onto his bed with the jacket in his hand. 

It feels like Seungwoo is _hugging_ him,   
Close and safe to his larger, stronger frame.

Seungsik was in no way weak, he went to the gym whenever he had time and had a well-built but Seungwoo's felt so much more comforting and protective.

Maybe its the shitty day, maybe Seungsik is that addicted, that he snuggles into the jacket and breathes in the scent until his eyes are drifting close and he's off to dreamland.

  
He wakes up around sunset with the jacket gripped in his hand tightly and the scent still invading his senses. 

He gets up abruptly, blushing a shade of red and quickly rushing into the washroom to wash the jacket so its dry by tomorrow to return to Seungwoo.

He frowns to himself, not liking the thought very much.

So with his peachy detergent, he washes the jacket and gets on forward with his day after hanging it up to dry.

Seungwoo fixes his leather jacket, considering his obsession with the clothing it was _only_ natural he had more than one piece of it.   
He walks inside the university premises, everything was getting decorated already and he meets up with Byungchan first. 

He arrived late today, and sees Byungchan chatting to Sejun, which upsets him slightly since he does not like Sejun very much.

But Sejun smiles as soon as he sees Seungwoo, "Seungsik is in the makeup club." 

Seungwoo looked at him weirdly, "I didn't ask."

"Yeah but he said to let you know about where he is." 

Great, Seungwoo now knows where Seungsik is.  
But _not-so-great_ , he has no idea where the makeup club is.   
He shoots Byungchan a well-known glare that makes the younger shake his head instantly, "Go on your own, I have to go put up lights for the fair."

Sejun hits his arm playfully, "Quite the helper, huh?"

Byungchan rolled his eyes, "They're just taking advantage of my tall height."

Seungwoo turns around to leave, he just had to go and look at the faculty map inside the building if he has to find Seungsik. 

The only class he had today was Literature, and he skipped it, so now he had all day to roam around.  
But not necessarily for Seungsik.

He walks through the campus for 10 minutes, finding the map at last and sees the makeup club almost on the opposite of his faculty.  
' _This is gonna take some time_ ' 

He calls Byungchan to confirm it from Sejun if Seungsik will stay in the makeup club for another 15 minutes atleast.

He had to walk all the way around the campus, into the Arts faculty, and then through the confusing halls, with his temper almost loose by now.

It was obvious in his stoic expression, if he doesn't find the younger within 5 more seconds, he will either punch himself or punch someone else.   
It has to be one of the two with how tired, and annoyed he was. 

He stops in front of the makeup club, hearing loud chatter and commotion inside that makes him click his tongue and barge in without even knocking,

But oh boy, he _never_ expected what he saw.

Seungsik, surrounded by a _horde_ of girls, with a light eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush and gloss, _but_ \- that's not all of it,  
As Seungwoo's eyes trailed lower, he noticed Seungsik was wearing.... a _dress_.  
And he has rollers on his head.  
And the dress fit him way _too_ well. 

He stands bewildered, the chaos in the room quietening immediately with his intimidating presence, and Seungsik glances at the mirror to where Seungwoo is, 

He hides his face away immediately, "No, get out, get out! I'm not done yet." 

Seungwoo, as if he was a toy controlled by Seungsik, obediently turns around leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him,

 _"Did Han Seungwoo just leave because you said so?"_ He heard from inside,

" _Oh God, I'm so embarrased_." Seungsik could be heard whining,  
" _You look cute! I'm sure I just saw hearts in his eyes."_ A girl giggled,  
 _"I sure hope its that way, I don't want him to think of me as a pervert."_

**_"Pervert? Fuck, you looked like the cutest human alive. You beat every single girl with that."_ **

The image of Seungsik sitting on that chair doesn't leave his mind, the blush that spread along his cheeks and how pretty his eyes look, how glossy and red his lips were-   
So _kissable_. 

Seungwoo wipes the thought away quickly, knocking on the door this time, "Yeah, you can come in now!" Seungsik called out, so Seungwoo could enter inside.

He walked in much more discreetly this time, almost too polite for his demeanour,  
And Seungsik's hair rollers are removed, wavy brown hair sitting on top of his head and the makeup much more visible now.

Seungwoo takes it _all_ in, eyeing the long eyeliner that made his eyes look like like a cat's, and a blush on that made his cheeks look so pinchable that Seungwoo just couldn't help himself reaching forward and pinching his cheek slightly, making him wince, "Ow!"

Seungsik doesn't know what's going on in his head, while Seungwoo's eyes were stuck on the soft, shiny lips, 

And the dress that flowed down to Seungsik's thighs, and the knee-high socks that stuck to his legs,

Seungwoo gulps down, "What is all this?"   
' _What a wonderful question, Seungwoo.'_

Seungsik stands up, becoming closer to Seungwoo suddenly and he looks even more prettier now,   
Seungwoo can not contain it, but the only way he knows to express is by pinching Seungsik's soft cheek again,   
"Ouch- it's for the fair. Sejun set me up." He said with a pout, the sleeves of his dress reached his elbows, a pink dress that had a floral collar, and a belt around the waist, down which the skirt-y layer flowed in plaits. 

"He did?"

"Yeah! He told me I'll just be put makeup on, and I thought it'd just be a little bit but then there was a dress, and gosh, they had a wig too but I said no to that." 

"You didn't say no to the dress?" Seungwoo asked, almost amusedly, 

"I did," Seungsik whines, "But girls are so hard to bargain!" He said with his bottom lip protruded and he holds Seungwoo's forearm, "Come, I'll give you your jacket." He pulls away the older with him while the whole makeup club watches in awe how the scary, tall and dark-aura Seungwoo was wrapped around the cute boy in a dress. 

"I don't even know where my glasses are, they said they'll return after the fair." 

Seungsik was in front of Seungwoo, taking him to the back of the club, and Seungwoo's eyes drop down at the way the plaits on his skirt bounced with every step,

He clenches his free hand over his chest, Seungsik was too cute for his small, whipped, one-hell-of-a-simp heart today,

Seungsik is leading him really, because when he stops, so does Seungwoo, and he (very much to Seungwoo's disliking) lets go of his arm to rummage through his bag. He pulls out the large jacket, folded quite neatly, 

A fresh fragrance meets Seungwoo right away and he looks down at Seungsik, "You washed it?" 

Seungsik nodded, "Thought it'd be rude to just wear it and give it back." 

Seungwoo stares at him for a moment before he pinches his cheek again, "Why do you keep doing that?!" Seungsik complained with a whine,

  
"Because you look cute." Seungwoo said without thinking twice, and he regrets it immediately after,  
He blinks abruptly, "Uh, no- I meant you look- different. Just _different_ than usual. Yeah. I'll see you later." Seungwoo said,

And that flustered behaviour puts a grin on Seungsik's face,  
"Sure, thank you Seungwoo!" 

Seungwoo leaves just like that with no other response and all the girls in the club are left to coo at his red ears that they took a glimpse of before he rushed away,

  
" _That guy could be cute too, I would've never thought_." They whispered among each other.

  
The fair starts and if Seungsik was shy before, he was definitely about to dig a pit and hide in it forever right now.

He waits for the moment he could get his hands on Sejun.

But Sejun is faster as he clicks a bunch of photos from the corner of the stall beside Seungsik's before he goes ahead to meet his bestfriend.

Seungsik looks at him wide-eyed, "You _asshole_!" He said, running out of his stall, 

"Hey, behave like a girl!" Sejun said, laughing hysterically and Byungchan joins them,   
"What a sexy girl you've become!"

"Choi. Byung. Chan!" Seungsik hissed, looking not scary in any sense.

Seungsik grabbed Sejun's color, "You _tricked_ me! I couldn't say no the girls!"

"What's the problem?! You look cute!"

" _So?!_ " 

Byungchan sneaks up from behind Seungsik, and with arms around his smaller frame, swiftly detaches Seungsik from Sejun who struggles lightly in Byungchan's hold, 

The position puts Byungchan's arms all over Seungsik's waist, 

Well, that didn't go unnoticed by Han Seungwoo who walked through the path in the middle of stalls lined up on either side,   
And if looks could kill,

Byungchan would be gone by now.

Seungwoo steps up to Byungchan where Seungsik was saying, "Let me go!" And Byungchan complied to Seungwoo's gaze more than Seungsik's cute whining.

He dusts off his dress,   
"Byungchan." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik snaps up to see Seungwoo standing there,

"Yes....?" Byungchan replied, clearly scared shitless,

Seungwoo inches up closer to Byungchan until what he says could be heard by Byungchan only, "Do you want to _fucking_ die?" He said through gritted teeth,

"I- no, I don't, really." 

"Then you better keep your hands off of him. Clear?" 

"100%" 

"Good." Seungwoo's words weren't all that much but his menacing eyes said a lot more than just a threat,  
This was a warning. 

  
He goes to Seungsik, "You okay?"   
Seungsik looks up from his dress, busy in trying to zip up the back of his dress while Byungchan motioned Sejun towards himself, 

"I'm okay, but my dress isn't zipping up," he said, giving up and looking at Seungwoo frustrated, "Help me out?" 

Seungwoo nods, letting Seungsik turn around and face his back to him where his bare back was, it makes Seungwoo clear his throat and just zip up the dress quickly but carefully to which Seungsik turns around with a smile, "Thank you." 

"Yeah. And, if someone ever troubles you," he trails off, nervously rubbing his nape, "Just let me know." 

Seungsik eyes Seungwoo, "Whaaat are you saying? Didn't you see how quickly Byungchan let me go when I told him to? You're not the only scary one here- Hey! Why are you smiling?!" 

Seungwoo was indeed smiling small to the younger, finding it adorable how he completely misunderstood the situation but still thought big of himself,  
It was cute.

So cute that Seungwoo pinches his cheek fourth time that day, squeezing it much gentler than before between his thumb and forefinger,

"Yeah, ofcourse." He just said, before he gets called away but a friend Seungsik doesn't recognize,   
But he is thankful to his blush, that hid away the actual redness that crept up his cheeks at how warm Seungwoo's hand felt. 


	8. The Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainstorm approaches suddenly, and Seungwoo takes the responsibility to drop Seungsik home safely.

The weather has started to cool down from the summers, and its windy now as Seungsik helped around in cleaning up their stall after the fair ended successfully,

The last fairy lights were left and he stood up on a chair, whilst a man oozing off dark aura was standing behind him on the ground,

"Why are you standing like this, I'm scared you have bad motives-" Seungsik said, removing the tapes that stuck fairy lights to the stall poles,

"Just making sure you don't fall." Seungwoo said, sounding very dishonest,

Because really he was standing right behind Seungsik to actually protect him from the wind's brutal attacks of flinging his skirt in the air because Seungsik was _still_ in that dress, all dolled up. 

Nonetheless Seungsik's heart flutters at the small gesture and he feels Seungwoo pull, and keep his skirt down as soon as the wind blows, 

Seungsik moves to the fairy lights further away, "Be careful." Seungwoo said to the younger moving to the lights on his right and he leans on one foot to stretch his arm out and pluck off the last piece of tape before he's losing balance and going down too fast for him to actually know what's going on-

And then, he's in someone's arms, _secure_ and _warm_. 

It takes him a moment to register, and he realizes the oud scent is way too familiar. 

Seungwoo had grabbed him at the right time, and he was all safe and sound right now with Seungwoo's strong arms around him,  
"Told you to be careful," Seungwoo clicks his tongue, and Seungsik realizes his hands are fisting the back of Seungwoo's jacket while Seungwoo's holding his shoulders carefully now.

He blushes, "I- I didn't mean to-"   
"You okay?" Seungwoo cuts him off, leaning back and looking down at Seungsik with his eyeliner-filled eyes,

"I'm okay." He said softly, 

And Seungwoo hardens his gaze, "Then let go of me." 

Seungsik gets flustered and lets go of Seungwoo, oblivious to Seungwoo's red ears for having Seungsik's _cute-as-fuck_ face so close to his, and his body so close to his, his soft brown hair right under his nose,

 _Oh boy_ , his heart hammers crazily in his head and he spots a familar person, "Choi Byungchan!" 

Said boy walks up to him, "Take care of these lights." 

" _What_?"

"Take care, of these, lights." He said, and turns to Seungsik, "You go home before you fall again. I won't catch you all the time." Seungwoo says and then he almost sprints off to his bike to take a breather,

" _That was almost a hug_ -" his palms were sweaty, and on the other side was Kang Seungsik, blushing down his neck, and to the Sejun that just shortly came to him, whined about ' _He was hugging me! It was literally a hug!'_

To which, Sejun groaned, ' _Why are you shaking me up?!'_

_'Sejun, he hugged me!!!'_

"You hugged him?" Byungchain raises a questioning brow,   
"It felt like one." 

Byungchan chuckles at him from where he's sitting across him on the bed, "Man, you're so fucking whipped."

Seungwoo falls on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, "I can't even argue anymore. I've lost all strength. I've _lost_ to him." 

Byungchan laughs at that, "It wasn't an actual hug if you just caught him from falling, though." 

Seungwoo picks his head up from the mattress to cock an eyebrow at Byungchan, "Does it look like I care?" 

Seungwoo exits his Mathematics class, the last one for the day. It has been quite a long time since he took classes but he realized he had to take atleast once in a while to pass the semester. 

He's walking to the club room when he feels a droplet on him,   
He looks up at the sky, and there's large, grey clouds hovering over his head. He still walks to the club room, as the club room leader, he had the responsibility to evacuate it timely.

He opens the door, and sees Byungchan, Sejun and Jaeyoung there. 

"It's about to rain, all of you should leave." Then he notices the worried looks on their faces, "What?" He asks them, confusedly, getting inside now and he sees the way all 3 of them were clearly anxious,

"We're getting home but...Seungsik is having a detention today." 

Now, _that's_ worrisome. 

The always composed, topper student Seungsik was having a what now?

 _"Him?_ Why?" 

That doesn't make sense- 

"He didn't submit his report in before midnight yesterday. Probably too busy in wrapping up the fair." Sejun replied, and as much as Seungwoo despised Sejun, he heard him carefully.

"Or too excited over a _certain_ happening like a _certain_ someone else was." Byungchan said, hinting on the 'hug' from last night, making Seungwoo glare at him,

"I have to go home because my bike isn't durable for rainfall, and I don't know what to do!" Sejun said to Byungchan, and Seungwoo's head falls in slight frsutration himself,

"Just get home, I'll take care of him." The last sentence shocks them all, 

And he senses the tension in the room, his head snaps up and he realizes what he just said, 

" _Uh,_ I meant I'll- _um_ , I'll drop him home. Just tell me when his detention is off." 

Sejun's mouth forms an 'o', "That'd be great. It's off in an hour. I'll count on you, then." He said, rushing off with Byungchan behind him.

Seungwoo looks at Jaeyoung, "You must leave, too." 

"I'm worried for Seungsik-" 

Seungwoo narrows his eyes, "I said I'll take care of him. Leave." 

Jaeyoung, intimidated now, just walks past Seungwoo and out the door as well. 

  
Seungwoo leaves the room lastly, and now the rain is pouring heavier than before. He takes off his jacket, puts it in his bag  
He runs to the main gate, his clothes getting wet during the run, and he finds the doors for the university building locked from the inside. 

He tries pushing, pulling the door and finally just lets it be with a light punch to the door,

How is he supposed to get inside?

He rushes to the back gate, watching the lights of the building still be on, indicating there's people inside including Seungsik but the guards were nowhere to be seen. 

And then, the rain worsens, he pushes the back gate, finding it locked too,  
But the rain is turning heavier, pouring in large droplets and drenching Seungwoo further, and since he had taken off his jacket earlier, the black tee could only stop the rain a little before it drenched his body, and the material stuck to his torso. 

He pushes his wet hair out of his face, and then with a punch to the door lock, he breaks in, he doesn't know why he's so worried, but he is.

He could compensate for school property later, he thinks, "I need to find Seungsik." - _priorities_ , he thought. 

Thankfully, the back gate was much closer to the Science faculty where Seungsik supposedly was, and he runs through the corridoor, stopping at the detention classroom only to see Seungsik coming out of the door with a bag over his shoulder,

He's wearing completely dry white tee and jeans, round spectacles on the bridge of his nose, "Seungwoo?"

Seungwoo sighs out in relief, and Seungsik takes in his appearance, "Gosh, you're drenched!" He said, placing a hand on Seungwoo's bicep. And if he wasn't so worried, he'd say that Seungwoo looked absolutely hot without his jacket on.

Seungwoo instead grabs his wrist gently, but firmly, "I gotta take you home." He said to Seungsik who just pulls out the umbrella from his bag, unfolding it into its original shape, 

"Why are you taking me to your place?!" Seungsik asks him, and Seungwoo runs an exasperated hand down his face, " _Your_ home, idiot." 

He takes off his bag, and unzips it to take out the thankfully warm, and dry jacket. 

Seungwoo takes the umbrella in his hand, snatching it out of Seungsik's, and then he reaches behind Seungsik to drape the jacket over him. Seungsik automatically puts his arms through the larger jacket, and just like last time, the heavenly smell welcomes him. 

"Why the jacket?"

Seungwoo shakes his head, handing the umbrella back to him, "You'll know when you go outside." 

"Kang, where are you going?" A male teacher approached them and eyes Seungwoo suspiciously, "Um, Miss Park cancelled my detention because of the rainstorm."

"Did she? I'll talk to her about this, it hasn't been an hour yet." 

"But Sir, the rain is pouring heavily. My parents must be worried, my phone is dead too now." 

Seungwoo comes up beside Seungsik, "Isn't it his first time getting in trouble? There's no buses working outside, he can get stuck in the storm." 

The teacher furrows his brows, "Han, please stay out of this. You're not Kang's lawyer."

"I'm not but the rainstorm is heavy outside. All we have is a bike, we have to be home safe-"

"Do you think I'd listen to a lousy, cheap student like you-"  
The teacher gets cut off by a now-pissed Seungsik, "You should control your language as a teacher and talk to him nicely." He said through gritted teeth, widening Seungwoo's eyes in disbelief. 

"You're going to side by a troublemaker like him? Tch-" 

"Seungwoo, let's go." Seungsik ordered, turning around to stomp away with Seungwoo on his trail.

But the teacher still didn't have enough as he grabs Seungsik's wrist, "You shouldn't misbehave with a teacher-"

Seungwoo, in turn, grabs _his_ wrist, twists it until he's groaning, and throws it down, prying it off of Seungsik's skin,

"Don't. Lay. Your. Hand. On. Him." Seungwoo seethed, his eyes flashed dark, scaring Seungsik yet brimming his stomach with butterflies. 

  
They head out the main gate, with both of their frames under the umbrella, and Seungwoo leading them to his heavy bike that was fortunately durable for such rainstorms. 

  
The clouds were mercilessly flowing rain, darkness everywhere except the streetlights, and Seungwoo settles on the bike first, turning on the ignition with Seungsik slowly getting on behind him.

"It's cold..." he said, teeth chattering because if the wind and droplets fall on his feet, unprotected by the umbrella.

"Now you know why I gave you the jacket."

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine." -lies, he was feeling cold too. His skin is human too, but he knew he had to make Seungsik feel warmer. So that the latter doesn't catch a cold. 

He starts up the bike, driving off right away, and with the water welled up on the streets, he has to drive slow and careful. 

Then, he feels Seungsik's adjusting around and placing the umbrella against Seungwoo's back,

"What are you doing?" Seungwoo asks,

And then there's a black umbrella hovering above him, and a chest up his back with arms around his waist. 

Seungwoo tenses up while Seungsik only makes himself comfortable, "Trying to warm you up." He said beside Seungwoo's ear,

And Seungwoo tries to keep his focus on the road and not Seungsik clinging to his back, literally hugging him from behind and setting up the umbrella just so it stays upright between them and protects both of them.

Seungwoo gulps the nerves coming up his throat, ' _This is unbearable._ ' 

The clouds roar out, lightning in the sky and Seungsik yelps before he tightens his arms around Seungwoo, hiding his face in Seungwoo's back,

' _Gosh, I think I'll explode._ ' 

  
"We're almost home, don't worry." Seungwoo's memory worked fast, so he still remembered where Seungsik's house was as he took one last turn to Seungsik's lane. 

"Hold the umbrella and go inside carefully." Seungwoo said, stopping the bike and Seungsik unwraps himself from Seungwoo, "Come with me." He said to Seungwoo, 

"No, that would be too much trouble. I'll just go home."

Seungsik stares at him, trying to be strict, "Turn the bike off and come with me, Seungwoo." 

Well, Seungwoo can't say no too much. 

He gets off the bike, as instructed and then turns the engine off, following Seungsik to his gate, where he rings the doorbell. 

Footsteps rush to his door, and the gate opens with a worried woman standing there who hugs Seungsik right away, "You had me so worried!" 

  
"This is Seungwoo. He's a senior, he's really nice...and he helped dropping me home." Seungsik explained and Seungwoo bowed to his mother, and father....and brother, too. 

"Nice to meet you." He said politely. Very unlikely of him but he still has manners. 

"What a handsome guy! You sure have attractive friends, Seungsik." His mothet says, and Seungwoo smiles at her lightly. 

"Thank you." Seungwoo said, "I'm handsome, too! That's why!" Seungsik said with a chuckle following, "We'll shower first! Our clothes are all wet." He pouts to his family, taking hold of Seungwoo's wrist and leading him up the stairs to his room. 

It's funny how Seungwoo lets him do whatever he wants while anybody else wouldn't even dare touch Seungwoo.

Seungwoo thinks it's like meeting the parents of your lover for the first time ever, and you're just scared about how to deliver it to them you're trust worthy and not an asshole (despite your looks). If he had known the day would end up like this, he would have dressed like a gentleman instead of the road-side, scary romeo he currently looked like.

They enter Seungsik's room, all neat and clean, with plants on his windowsill, white bedsheets, and minimal furniture around. It was overall pretty,

And Seungsik lets go of his hand to open up his closet doors and reach inside to fetch out clothes for both of them,

"The clothes might not fit you well, I think I should ask my brother instead-" he said before he's off the room and out, leaving Seungwoo looking like a stranded samoyed. 

He returns with a set of clothes in his hand, "Here, these will fit you." Seungwoo nods and lets the younger guide him further into his connected bathroom, where he quickly filled the bath tub with water and left a towel for Seungwoo, too. 

' _Today is tough, Seungwoo. Hang in there! Don't lose control_!' 

  
Seungwoo changes into the clothes Seungsik brought him, he even brought underwear for him and Seungwoo realizes all his dark makeup and gel was washed off- his dark clothing was gone too, so now he looked like a timid, 'normal' boy. 

He runs a hand through his hair, ' _Shit_ -' 

He opens the door to find Seungsik with clothes in his own hand, and he sees the way Seungsik's eyes follow up and down his frame,

The white tee with a puppy printed on it and grey sweatpants, and his damp hair, "Where do I put my wet clothes?" 

Seungsik takes them from him, walking inside the bathroom as well and throwing them in the laundry basket, "And I need a blow dryer." 

Seungsik protrudes his bottom lip, "We don't have one. Come, I'll dry your hair." He said reaching forward and taking the towel from Seungwoo's hands as well, and he reaches up on his toes, placing the towel on Seungwoo's head.

  
Seungwoo leans forward so he doesn't have to stretch so much and Seungsik starts drying his hair, rubbing the towel on his head, the back and the forward. 

He rubbed it all over the taller's head, ocassionally exposing his face and watching the way his eyes were scrunched as Seungsik dried his hair,

He looked cute.

He stops after a while, removing the towel completely and since Seungwoo leaned down earlier, now their faces were just inches apart when Seungwoo's eyes open.

There's a second of silence, and gazing into each other's eyes before they both move away abruptly,

"I'll be out after the shower, wait on my bed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTOR SEUNGSIK ??? IM BEYOND THRILLED


	9. Bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik reads Seungwoo a bedtime story,  
> And Seungwoo wasn't always a bad boy.

Seungsik dried his hair inside the washroom, and changed into his pyjamas, exhausted.   
He had a dark grey pair of pyjamas and he steps out to see Seungwoo sitting on his bed, texting someone, 

But hearing the door click, he locked his phone and looked at Seungsik,

"You're here."

"Yeah! Are you hungry?" 

Seungwoo shrugs, and the younger makes himself comfortable beside Seungwoo on the bed,

"Kind of." 

Seungsik widens his eyes, "I'm _starving_! Is this why you're so thin-" he said holding Seungwoo's wrist and the older is oddly, warm.

Warm, or rather hot. And Seungwoo looks at him confused, Seungsik cut off just suddenly and then he leans closer to Seungwoo,

 _Closer_ ,

And _closer_ , until their faces are so close to each other that Seungwoo _can't_ help his eyes from dropping to his kissable, plush lips.

But then Seungsik is knocking his forehead against Seungwoo's, feeling up the warmth that radiated from his forehead,

He was heating up _bad_.

"You have a fever." He said, almost a whisper and Seungwoo had shut his eyes earlier at the soft impact of their foreheads coming together.

"Yeah?" He managed, their mouths so close yet so far,

Seungsik pulls back, "Wait here." 

He runs off yet again, like he always does while Seungwoo is left alone, with a heartbeat that sounds in his ear loudly.   
He picks up where he left off with chatting to Byungchan, 

  
**Byungchan i dont think i can do this**   
**Come pick me up**

**you sound like a kid, PLEASE**   
**what would all those ppl who are scared of you think when they see you like this. all sweaty over a nerd 🤣 lmao**

**Never let them find out about him**   
**Theyll start to target him and i may be a bad person but i am not a murderer**

**murderer 😳**

**Hes back i gtg**

"I brought us dinner and fever reducing pills. Told you, my mom's a nurse." 

Seungwoo nods subtly, seeing the bowls in the tray filled with beef udon and he guesses that does count as a decent meal. 

But when the tray is put down, and the smell reaches his nose- oh, he is in _Love._

"This smells wonderful." He couldn't help but comment and Seungsik smiles at him, "Really? I thought it just smells normal."   
"Maybe its because I haven't had a home-cooked meal in years." 

Seungsik tilts his head to the side, visibly confused but when he did that, his hair fell to the side and he looked like an adorable puppy,

"Why is that?"

"I live alone. Moved out from my parent's home in Busan in first year." He said, pulling the bowl towards himself, "Oh....ah! Do you want me to feed you?" Seungsik asked suddenly, covering it up quickly with "I mean, you're having a fever and all-"

"I'm good. Its not that serious." 

It really wasn't, but Seungsik did get worried. 

"Okay then, but really, doesn't it get lonely?" 

"Huh? No, not really." He says, digging into his meal and the first bite of those noodles is even better than he thought. His eyes shut and he hums out, call him dramatic but that meal felt way better than it should've,

He opens his eyes to see Seungsik grinning at him, "Is it _that_ good to you?" 

"Yeah! This is, _delicious_. Did your mom make it?" 

Seungsik starts eating his own noodles, "I did. I made it last night, my mom just reheated it for dinner." 

Seungwoo chews the noodles slowly, savoring the taste, and he thinks Seungsik would make the best husband.   
"So are you a good chef, or is this the only good thing you can make?" Seungwoo asks with a smirk, 

And Seungsik's cheeks heat up more than the udon itself at the sight of his handsome face with the smirk plastered to it,

"I'm a good chef in general." Seungwoo looked at him as he said that, and sees remnants of broth on the corner of his lips,  
And he thinks its the perfect time to pull a cliché and just reach out, wipe away the broth with his thumb.

Seungsik's skin is unnecessarily soft, and he stares at Seungwoo wide-eyed, while the older just wiped his thumb on the corner of his bowl lastly, "You had some broth there."

Seungsik's face heats up even further.

They finish up the rest of their meals in silence and then Seungsik hands him a glass of water to take the medicine,   
"Do I have to take this? I'll be fine on my own." 

"You have to take the medicine." He kept his eyes on Seungwoo like a mother would to her child, to make sure he _does_ take the medicine.

Seungsik smiles at him largely, "Go to sleep now! So the medicine can work while you sleep." 

Seungwoo looks at him weird, "What?! Who said medicines work like that?"

"I did. Now, come on, lay down." 

"But I'm not sleepy?" 

"I'll read you a book, come."

"How will _that_ help?" Seungwoo really had to go more in depth to Byungchan, and he can not survive waking up to Seungsik around him- what if he snores? What if he sleep talks something weird? 

"It _will_." Seungsik wasn't listening, he was going through a small bookshelf and pulling out some book,

"It won't. I'm _not_ a kid!"

"Say that when the story's done." 

"Seungsik!" He said his name in a louder than usual voice, and that

_That was a mistake._

Because now Seungsik is pouting, eyes turned sad and Seungwoo could almost see puppy ears on his head droop down sadly,

' _Fuck, this is blackmailing'_

"Alright, bring the story." Seungwoo rolls his eyes and pulls a pillow under his head from beside him, and lays down, as the younger had directed. 

And like magic, Seungsik brightens up, blinding like a sunshine as he shuts off the lights and keeps the bedside lamp on. 

Seungwoo would have never, _ever_ imagined he would be in this place. With Seungsik beside him, on the bed with him- or rather _him_ on Seungsik's bed with the younger reading him a fairytale...

He would have just laughed the imagination off.

  
Seungsik's voice is soft, and calming, deep and soothing as he tells the story of something Seungwoo can't quite make out anymore because his eyes are shutting and he's going off to sleep without even realizing it.

He fell for Seungsik's trick.

**\--------**

  
_It was his first day of Second year, he walked alone and solemn from the inaugration ceremony. A bag on his shoulders, slacks and a white dress shirt buttoned up the top._

_Truly, he was an insider no one ever acknowledged._

_His phone rings and he pulls it out to see its from his mum, oh, she always worries about him more than needed- he is the youngest afterall._   
_but just as he's about to pick it up, he bumps into someone harshly._

_His taller frame only gets a little impact but the other guy was already on the floor butt-first with a wince, "Ow-"_

_"I'm so sorry- are you alright?" He asked, crouching down and trying to see the guy properly, and maybe,_

_He shouldn't have done that,_

  
_(But even after more than an year, he can't bring himself to regret that decision)_

  
_Because he was, so pretty._

_Seungwoo shakes his head, 'pretty people are always egotistic'_

_The latter opens his eyes, "It's okay, I'm fine." He said, coming down from the sudden feeling of pain and face dispersing into a smile, "What about you, you're not hurt anywhere?"_   
_Seungwoo shook his head, "Uh, no."_

_The other guy checks his wrist watch before he runs off in a hurry,_

  
_Just like always._   
_Somehow he is always in some kind of hurry._

_Seungwoo probably shouldn't do this but he did, his feet walked on their own, like he knew him already, and he just followed him with discreet steps to wherever he was going._

_The guy slips inside of a class, to where his friends were, "I'm sorry for being late! I bumped into someone accidentally-"_

_Clearly, it was Seungwoo who was being careless but he still took the blame._

_Wasn't this guy too good to be real?_   
_Seungwoo thought, hiding behind the corner of the wall so he could hear what the guy and his friends were talking about but still not be visible._

_"As long as you're not hurt." His friend joked with him with a chuckle,_

_"Leave that- did you guys see the seniors? The one with black clothes and eyeliners? One even had a lip piercing." The guy explained with enthusiasm, intruiging Seungwoo._

_So, he was a first year._

  
_"Seungsik, you need to calm down your thing for bad boys. Those guys looked dangerous."_

  
_His name is Seungsik..._   
_Such a pretty name. Suits him._

_"And that's the whole point, Sejun. Don't be rude."_

_"I'm not being rude! One of them even had a busted lip, that's dangerous."_

_"And I like it. That's my type!"_

  
_Seungwoo looks down at himself, he was anything but Seungsik's type._

_"Bad, arrogant assholes is your type?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, not too arrogant."_

_Seungwoo smiled to himself bitterly, what an odd type this guy has and what's even odd is Seungwoo was having crazy ideas right now._

_There's a third one among them who laughs and asks, "Has he always liked bad boys, Sejun?"_

_And Sejun hums in agreement, "We've grown uo together and I can tell you the moment he realized he's into men, he knew he liked the bad ones. And with a face as innocent as his, its really not something you could guess."_

_It isn't for Seungwoo either._

_But he doesn't know when, and how, he became friends with Byungchan and thus started his transformation._

He was laid asleep beside Seungsik now, and at a glance he looked so familiar to the younger but he couldn't put a finger on where exactly he saw Seungwoo.

The makeup and gel changed his look entirely, but right now was the raw Seungwoo, sleeping looking like a naive angel and _not_ the tall, creepy Seungwoo everyone stays away from.

Seungsik shuts the book close, and puts it on his bedside table, reaching over and he grabs his phone in his hand, to secretly snap a photo of Seungwoo.

This is something to preserve.

Seungwoo is facing him, on his side, and Seungwoo captures a couple of photos, sending it to Sejun and Chan, 

**Hes asleep beside me >__<**

**i need to know the whole process of how this happened**

**ME TOO !!!**   
**HOW IS HE BESIDE YOU OMG**   
**BITCH SPILL THE TEA**

**hes having fun, chan... 😔**

**KANG SEUNGSIK**

Seungsik had already put his phone on silent as he turned to Seungwoo,   
He isn't one to take advantage of someone sleeping but Seungwoo's hair looked way too touchable to not run a hand through them.   
His fingers go through his soft hair, moving the dark strands of hair back to reveal more of his face.

And Seungsik thinks Seungwoo is still so handsome, and so attractive. 

Even without the bad-boy-look, he makes Seungsik's heart race.

He lets him sleep peacefully by retracting his hand, and turning away from Seungwoo to close the lamp and he goes out of the room to leave enough space on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe seungsik is having his acting debut.  
> Im so so excited and looking forward to it !!! I just know hes gonna do amazing ^__^

**Author's Note:**

> @seungsiksbaby on twt ♡


End file.
